Return of the Big Needles
by burmafrd
Summary: Janet finds that coming back is sometimes interesting. Sequel to the RETURN. All hail the creators of Stargate and Buffy.


Sequel to the Return. Coming back from the dead can mean some

adjustments. All hail Emmerich, Devlin, Whedon and what they created. I am just playing a

little. Sequel to The Return. Gets a little WARM towards the end.

Buffy sat back and relaxed, reflecting on the fact that she could actually do

this quite often anymore. The first years after Sunnydale had been hectic;

rebuilding the Council in the way it needed to be had been more than a full time

job. Though demonic activity had been low right after Sunnydale sank, the

Hellmouth in Cleveland started to act up about a year later. Luckily Faith and a

number of baby slayers had already moved there and made sure it did not get out

of hand. It had actually been almost two years before the first real apocalypse

came up, and it was not anywhere near as bad as they were used to. With hundreds

of slayers now spread out over the world it became a matter of finding them and

training them. It was a sad but true statement that Xander had made "I hate to

say it but with so many potentials killed by the Bringers it made our job easier

and maybe just barely possible. IF there had been two or three times as many we

would never have coped."

Buffy had been absolutely unyielding on several changes. Never again would any

slayer hunt alone; always in teams with backup available. Slayers would get to

CHOOSE whether they wanted to slay or not; if they wanted a different life they

got some basic training to cope with their strength and changes, then were let

go to live as they CHOSE. And those that chose got a very nice salary and perks

and benefits; never again would any slayer have to slave away at minimum wage at

a fast food joint. It turned out that the Council was truly loaded; but what

they had done with all that money was a mystery to this day. They bought a lot

of properties all over the world and invested in lots of old books. But outside

of that it had just sat in banks. There had been a whole section that traded on

the stock markets world wide and had done quite well; since it was kept separate

from the rest of the council it had escaped attack. They had not even known

anything had happened until Giles had contacted them a few months after

Sunnydale sank.

Just to keep the surviving traditionalists happy Giles had agreed to keep the

main training facility in Scotland, where it had been for centuries. A big

castle that had barely been used since only about a dozen potentials trained

there at any time. The Bringers had attacked and wiped everyone out; turned out

the wards protecting the castle had been second rate. All the Scoobies had been

amazed and angered at the arrogance and stupidity of the council in not having

contingency plans and being better prepared for someone or something to attack

them. IT had been the same story at the main Council HQ in London; second rate

wards and absolutely no consideration that someone might attack using a non

magic weapon. They had all vowed they would not make the same mistakes. So now

there was training centers on all the main continents; Cleveland in the US,

Sydney in Australia; Nairobi in Kenya; Vladivostok in Russia; Buenos Aires in

Argentina. They tried to keep the trainees in their own continent and made sure

that their families could see them on occasion. No more of this taking a child

and their never seeing their families again. Buffy never wanted what happened to

Kendra to happen again; to this day Buffy felt the guilt of not saving Kendra

and not being able to help the young woman experience real life.

Dawn had immersed herself in Oxford studying ancient languages; she already knew

more than Giles did and looked to become the Council expert on demon languages.

Willow and Kennedy had settled in Buenos Aires and seemed happy; Xander found he

liked Africa and was at Nairobi; Robin and Faith had amazingly kept going and

were together in Cleveland. Giles was of course at the Council HQ in London,

though he spent a lot of time in Scotland keeping his hand in supervising the

training of Slayers. A few Watchers NOT of the Travers type had survived and

they were the ones keeping an eye on Vladivostok and Sydney.

Buffy had found herself really out of a job; she was no longer needed fighting

on the front lines and with everything set up and running there was little for

her to do there either. About that time the President had called and asked the

Council to help out with the Stargate program; they needed more fighters and

since the Council now had some to spare…

Buffy had jumped at the chance and had never looked back; it was nowhere near as

hard as patrolling and a whole lot more interesting. She had made plans with

General Hammond and O'Neill to start bringing in more slayers and eventually

intended to have one on each Stargate Team. With the lid firmly on worldwide as

regards demons there were slayers to spare.

O'Neill had been fun to snark with; he gave as good as he got. Daniel had been a

really yummy Giles type but Buffy had sensed he was not ready for any

relationships at the time and neither was she; she still missed Spike. And she

was still mad at him for not telling her he had come back before being killed

with Angel and the rest in the Battle of LA. Giles had confessed to her that he

had not told her to let it go; she was mad at him but understood. She was just

sad that they had not been able to save Cordelia or the rest of the LA bunch;

but it had been pretty much scripted by the PTB that way and there was nothing

they could do about it. Illyria been portalled to another dimension so that she

could continue the personal war she had going with Wolfram and Hart. Buffy and

the other slayers had arrived at the battle too late to save any of the others;

but she understood once again that the PTB had decided there were now too many

champions in THIS dimension and the LA gang had to go. Buffy personally vowed

that if it was at all possible some day she would make the PTB's pay.

Samantha was basically a non magical version of Willow only less babbly; and she

really liked Teal'c since he was the only one around that could give her a good

spar. Brat'ac only came around every now and then; and no one else could give

her even a good warm up. Being around the military at first was a pain but she

understood right away that they had their heads screwed on right; unlike the

Initiative. She smiled at that thought; Sam and Riley had retired from Demon

hunting to start a family in Virginia; Graham had taken over command, but as he

admitted with the Slayers around now their job was obsolete. Buffy was working

to get him and the rest into the Stargate program since they were so used to the

weird.

She looked up as Daniel came bouncing into the day room that was meant for off

duty Stargate personnel to relax inside the mountain. Like all the rest of SG-1,

indeed the whole command, he was happy and smiling. The return of Janet Frazier

had been a huge shot in the arm to morale for everyone. Jack had of course

groused about the return of the Big Needles; but it was obvious how happy he was

as well. Buffy felt a very warm feeling come over her; it was so very rare that

things like that had turned out so well.

"Bar B Q at Jack's tonight; you will be there, right?"

"With bells on. Jack does mean ribs."

With that he bounced out to contact the rest of the Team. Buffy smiled, thinking

that Daniel especially seemed invigorated by the return of Janet Frasier. Then

she started to think about that and remembered an offhand remark from Samantha

about how just before her death Janet and Daniel had seemed on the verge of

something. Buffy contemplated that and decided that maybe matchmaking would be

an acceptable diversion.

It had only been a couple of weeks since her return and Janet had stayed at home

most of that time, reconnecting with her daughter and her other friends. As Jack

had thought, it had indeed taken a week for the paperwork to get started. The

cover story of Janet being prisoner of a system lord looking to curry favor with

other more powerful ones had been put in place. So far it seemed to be working.

Dr Brightman had been quite clear that while the experience at the Mountain was

something she treasured, she was quite happy to go back to regular medicine;

Janet would return as CMO soon. There seemed to have been no detrimental effects

at all for her; in fact it looked as if there was one very big benefit: her

allergies were gone. Why that was Willow had no explanation; it just was.

The party had started by the time Buffy arrived; Jack had the grill going and

Daniel was helping; General Hammond had flown in for it as well. Airman Wells,

his wife and young daughter were sitting with Janet. Wells had been particularly

joyous at Janet's return; he had never gotten over the guilt that his wound had

been the reason she had been there and been killed; despite everyone telling him

that there was no reason for it.

Teal'c was sitting next to Cassie and Samantha, who were in a discussion.

General Hammond was next to Teal'c looking at Janet and smiling. He noticed

Buffy first and got up to walk towards her.

"I just got word today from the President; we can start bringing in Slayers to

match up with Stargate teams. I was thinking that it might not be a bad idea to

bring in a few witches as well; magic might be something that could come in

handy in some situations."

"I have a list of slayers that I will contact and feel out; without letting them

in on the details of course. I was thinking about some witches as well; Willow

is checking on that and will let me know if she finds any that she thinks would

be suited for this. It will probably take a while."

"No hurry. Just something to consider for the future. The war with the Gou'alds

will be going on for a long time. Any edge we can get we need to take a hard

look at."

Buffy found the party very relaxing; with the exception of Wells and his family

everyone there was in the know about Slayers and demons; and since they left

fairly early to get their young daughter to bed for most of the time that was

not a worry. She had taken some care to covertly watch Daniel; she was now sure

that there seemed to be some torch carrying there as regards Janet. But she was

not sure how Janet felt. After carefully thinking it over she decided it was

time to bring in reinforcements.

Picking a moment when Sam had gone over to talk to Janet and Teal'c had moved to

the grill to assist Jack, Buffy decided to speak to Cassie.

Cassie beamed at Buffy as she sat down next to her; she then reached over and

gave Buffy another hug. Cassie had been doing that virtually every time she saw

Buffy; and Buffy had to admit it felt good. Getting hugs had not been something

she had never really gotten enough of.

"I know you are getting tired of hearing it but still THANK YOU."

"Just glad to help out; its not often this sort of thing has such a good

outcome."

Cassie had been told about Slaying and demons and such after the first attempt

to contact her mother; she had taken it fairly well pointing out that since she

came from another planet in an attempt to destroy the Stargate weird was

something she already knew pretty well.

"I got Daniel to tell me part of the story about how you came back; it was

enough that I realized I probably did not want to know the whole story. I am

just glad that Mom did not have to go through any of that."

Needing to divert the story and also seeing an opportunity, Buffy decided to

test the waters.

"Speaking of Daniel, is it my imagination or is there some interest there as

regards your Mom?"

Cassie looked at Daniel and slowly nodded. "Just before she was killed she and

Daniel had just started to go out together. It was more of a case of

companionship then anything else at first; just how far it got I do not know.

But yeah I think he is interested. Mom I am not all that sure about but I think

so."

Buffy nodded in satisfaction. "Wanna try some matchmaking?"

Cassie's eyes widened and then she looked from her mother to Daniel and back.

Then she put her head down and thought for a moment. She looked up at Buffy and

nodded.

They then got their heads together and Buffy agreed to feel out Daniel while

Cassie would work on her mother.

The next morning Janet told Cassie that she would be going back to the mountain

to finish the paperwork needed to start her job again.

Thinking quickly, Cassie decided to make a move. "Can't you take off some time

and just have a real vacation? We could go somewhere and forget all about the

mountain and everything."

Janet looked at her daughter and thought about that. The last two weeks she had

been so busy trying to reconnect with life again that while the time she had

spent with Cassie had been great, there still had not been that much of it.

"OK when I go into the mountain to talk to Jack today I will ask for some more

time. Its not like I do not have plenty of unused leave since they are giving me

all that I would have had anyway. I actually feel a little guilty about all of

this."

Cassie snorted. "That is a pile of crap!"

"Cassandra Frasier!"

"Come on mom that was not even a dirty word. BUT its still true. You DIED. In

the line of duty and by a real true miracle you came back to us. So what if the

government has to spend a few dollars more; whoopie big deal. And its not like

you ever used all of your leave you got in any one year anyway. Why not try and

live some more? Find something outside of medicine and the Stargate? Get a real

life?"

Janet slowly sat down and looked at her daughter. "There is something here you

are not saying, Cassie. Please tell me."

Cassie took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts; she had started this for a

different reason but this was something she had wanted to say even before her

mother had been killed.

"Even before you died you still spent way too much time there. I know that for

you the doctors oath really means something; but there are other doctors there

that could do more if you would let them. While you were gone that was something

that really got to me; how much time you gave to the job that you stole from

yourself and me. I love you Mom but you could be there more for the both of us."

Janet sat there and took it all in. She could not honestly deny anything Cassie

had said; she did work too hard and take too much on herself that she did not

need to. She had cheated her daughter and herself; now she had a second chance

and she realized that something had to change. She stood up and pulled her

daughter into a very big hug.

"Honey, you are right. And we will take this vacation. And we will take more in

the future. There is more to life than I have let myself live and I have cheated

the both of us. No more."

Submerged in the warmth of her mothers arms, Cassie smiled.

Buffy stalked Daniel to his office; she knew that that is where he was the most

comfortable and most likely to open up about anything personal. She was probably

closer to Daniel than to any of the other members of Stargate command; he was an

easy person to like and to talk to.

Daniel looked up as Buffy wandered in. It was not that often that she came but

it usually meant she was either bored or had questions for him. Daniel had been

fascinated by the whole world Buffy had opened up to him; his conversations with

Giles had been a revelation. To actually meet someone who knew more obscure

languages than himself just never happened. And since his banishment from

academia years ago he had not had that much opportunity to talk to other egg

heads, as Jack called them. Of course they had smart people here at Stargate

Command, but none of them anywhere near his background. He managed to talk to

Giles at least every week or so and always looked forward to them. He had also

managed to get Giles to talk about Buffy as well; enough to better understand

her. He was frankly in awe of Buffy; for someone so young she had been through

so much. He did not even have all of the details but what he knew was

incredible; and he had a feeling that there was a lot more that he might never

find out.

"Daniel; how are you doing?"

He blinked. "OK I guess. Why?"

"I wondered how you were taking the whole thing as regards Janet coming back?"

"Well as you know I do have somewhat of an unique perspective since I have done

it several times; unfortunately I have always been returned minus most of my

memories. Janet has gotten a better deal than I ever got; and I am so very glad

of that."

Buffy pounced. "Have you spent some time with her, just talking? Like you said

you have a better point of view on this than anyone else would have. I was way

too messed up when I came back; I would not be any help at all."

Daniel shifted slightly. Buffy as always very aware of body english knew he was

getting a little uncomfortable.

"Just have lunch with her or something like that; go over one evening and talk.

What can it hurt?"

Daniel shifted again. He was so happy Janet was back; but his other emotions

were a mess. He really did not know how he felt about her; but he knew he did

have a duty to her to talk about his own comebacks.

"You are right. I will go over tonight. I should have done this sooner; but I

wanted to give her time with Cassie."

"And that was of the good. But now you can help her."

Buffy wasted no time in calling Cassie on her cell phone.

"Daniel is coming over tonight to talk to Janet about coming back."

"Great. Mom and I had a talk and said some things that needed to be said. She

has agreed to take more time off from work to be with me and more time to be

herself outside of the mountain."

"Sounds like progress. How about making yourself scarce tonight?"

"Sounds good. Part of me would like to lurk but I think it would be better if

they both knew I was not around at all."

"Good deal. How about hitting the mall and doing some shopping?"

"OK. BUT remember I am not super powered and I do not have your California girl

gene as regards shopping."

"Wimp."

Samantha had kept her house after moving into Janet's after Janet's death; she

had moved back the previous week and had spent some time rearranging things. She

was busily back into some of her projects that she had set aside to take care of

Cassie; Cassie and Buffy had decided that their next project would be Samantha

to see if they could get HER to loosen up.

Janet was a little nervous as she waited for Daniel. Cassie had told her that

Buffy had invited her to go shopping and that Janet was not yet ready for that

trial. Having been briefed by Samantha after her experience at going shopping

with Buffy she had wholeheartedly agreed she was not up to that yet. Still she

was a little worried about seeing Daniel alone.

They had just barely started to see each other when she had been killed; she was

unsure of what to do. Daniel was such a great guy; warm and friendly; gentle and

sweet; and so good looking! Just about every eligible woman in the mountain had

cast lures his way; but he had pretty much ignored all of them. Part of her

wanted to run to him; part of her wanted to run away. It had been so long since

she had had any kind of a relationship at all that it was really pathetic. She

really and truly had no idea what to do.

Daniel felt uneasy as he parked outside the home. He knew he needed to do this

for Janet; but it was how he felt about Janet that made him uneasy. He had done

nothing but think about that for the last half of the day since he had called

Janet that morning to arrange to come and see her. She had made it clear that he

was to come to dinner; and she had also mentioned that Cassie would be out with

Buffy shopping. The knowledge that they would be all alone there worked on him.

He was attracted to her; that he knew. She was lovely and sweet and had a very

pointed sense of humor; and yet she was very different from any woman he had

ever known before. He just hoped he did not screw anything up.

It was awkward at first; but it got better as they ate. Janet was a great cook

and it was very rare that Daniel ate this good. He almost moaned at how good

some of the dishes were. He hoped he was not making a pig out of himself.

Janet looked at Daniel and managed to keep the smile off of her face; she liked

to cook and the way he was inhaling the food and groaning told her just how much

he appreciated her cooking. She made a note to herself to make sure she got him

to come over for meals more often.

Finally full Daniel managed to move back from the table a bit. Groaning he

looked at Janet. "That was the best meal I have had in so long I cannot remember

anything even close. You are a great cook!"

Janet blushed. "Its something I do not do enough; cook that is. Cassie and I had

a long talk today. I need to start spending less time in the mountain and more

time with her and on myself. I have been given a second chance and unlike You I

doubt it will happen a third time."

Daniel slowly nodded. "Well that is true of all of us; even Jack, who before he

became a general probably took more time off to relax than all of us put

together. None of us can talk about not taking time for ourselves. None of us

really have much of a life outside of the mountain."

Janet nodded. "And I frankly have less of an excuse than you all do; outside of

certain notorious occasions I am here; and I have other very qualified and

competent doctors to share the load. Cassie told me that I had been stealing

time that should have gone to both her and me and she was absolutely right. I

promised her I would do better and that is a promise I will keep."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me. Have you decided on anything to do

yet?"

"Outside of taking some more time off now before I formally go back to work, no.

I think Cassie and I will go away for a week or so, just the two of us,

somewhere where nothing will interrupt our time together. She will be going off

to college next year, so its now or never."

Daniel nodded again. This was a good thing. But why did it also sound like

something that he did not really want? Because he wanted to see her more and if

she was in the mountain less he would not. Unless he took a step he was afraid

to.

Janet saw that Daniel was worrying at something.

"Danny, what is it? Something worrying you?"

Daniel looked at her and took a deep breath. This was a lot harder than it had

sounded when he practiced it that afternoon. But he somehow knew he had to take

the step now or he would back off and maybe never do it again.

"Janet, when you died it was like when Shaar'e died."

There. He had said it.

Janet could not help the gasp that escaped her.

"Danny are you sure…. "

Now that he had started he found he could not stop.

"I felt like the sun had disappeared. For weeks after It was all I could do to

function at all. We were all in bad shape but I was probably the worst off

because I knew that what we had started had so much potential. And I had so many

regrets because we really had not done anything yet."

Janet shook. This was too much too soon. But she somehow knew that if she did

not respond it might never happen again. She got up and walked to him and put

her arms around him and just held him.

Daniel was still for a moment then he hugged her back, burying his head between

her breasts.

Janet held him and just stroked his head; this felt so right.

Disengaging himself but holding her hands Daniel stood up and then with a move

that shocked Janet he picked her up and walked into the living room and sat on

the couch with her on his lap and he just held her.

Janet could not believe how good this felt.

Neither of them knew how long they just sat there and held each other.

Taking a deep breath Janet looked up at him, and with one hand took off his

glasses and with the other pulled his head down for a very definite kiss.

Daniel groaned and returned it with interest. He pulled her closer and tighter

and devoured her mouth.

Janet moaned as Daniel took her mouth like Alexander took Persia; completely and

totally.

Finally after what seemed ages in one respect and just moments in others they

backed off slightly to regain their breaths.

Daniel felt so good and so content; and so very aroused. He nuzzled Janet's

bright red hair and inhaled her scent; this was so good.

"Janet I do not have any words for right now."

Janet giggled; that sound went straight to Daniel's soul; he had never heard

Janet giggle.

"For someone who knows so many languages I guess that is quite a compliment."

"Woman you leave me pretty much speechless."

Janet raised a radiant face and Daniel gasped; to see her that happy suddenly

made the whole world a brighter place. He could not resist and he resumed his

assault on her mouth.

Janet moaned again and felt her own arousal spiking; sitting on Daniel's lap she

felt his as well and that made her hotter and wetter. Taking a deep breath and

deciding that for once she would throw caution to the winds she sat up and then

pulled Daniel to her as she stood up. She cupped his face in his hands and

kissed him deeply again. Then she very softly said

"Bedroom."

Daniel groaned. "Are you sure?"

Once again that giggle; this time it went right to his groin.

"I have not been this wet ever."

Her naughty little admission just about buckled Daniel's legs. Then the pounding

of the blood in various areas took over. He grabbed her and swept her up in his

arms as they headed towards her bedroom.

Daniel wanted to take his time; unwrapping Janet like a christmas present. Janet

on the other hand was unwilling to wait that long. She attacked his shirt and

pants right away as soon as he dropped her on the bed; he groaned as he felt her

hands on him and what little restraint he he had had went out the partially open

window.

He got her blouse undone and she raised her hips for him to take off the slacks

she had on; at that same time she had his shirt unbuttoned and his belt undone.

In literally moments he was down to shorts and socks and she was down to bra and

panties. He groaned again as he gazed at her full breasts barely restrained by

the satin bra. Somehow he got his hands to the front of the bra and realized it

was one of those that thank god had a front fastener. In another moment it was

open and for the first time he saw the lovely full breasts of Major Janet

Frasier; and were they worth waiting for. Large, full, topped with dark

aureole's that set off her perfect nipples; better than any he had ever seen in

any Playboy. He dove down and attached his mouth to a nipple right away.

The lust she saw on Daniel's face as he gazed at her breasts almost made Janet

come right there; she was beyond aroused. Her hand shot with unerring aim and

found the quite large bulge in his shorts at the same instant his mouth fastened

to her right nipple.

They both moaned loudly.

Janet stroked him as he assaulted her right then her left nipple. Then he let go

for a second to look at her. The lust he saw in her eyes coupled to the way her

hand had a hold on him just about made him come. Wasting no more time he reached

for the satin panties that she still wore and somehow understanding she raised

her hips as he pulled them down. Then she screamed as he dove right down on the

glistening flower nestled between bright red curls.

Janet wailed as Danny ate her out and ate her up. She could hold it no longer as

she jerked, shouted his name and came.

Danny sat up and looked at the woman he had just made come so well with

satisfaction. Unbearably hard he shucked his shorts and pulled her to him;

lifted her limp legs over his shoulders and as she opened her dazed eyes he

looked at her straight in the eyes as he entered her in one long smooth move.

Barely recovered from the most massive orgasm she had ever had she managed to

realize what was about to happen and opened her eyes. The lustful and determined

look on his face got her going again; then she felt him start to fill her.

She was so tight and so wet and so hot as he filled her up; this felt so good.

He was so much bigger than anyone she had ever had before; she did not know if

she could take all of him but it did not matter; she knew she was going to be

full.

Then he began to move; slowly, oh so slowly at first; then faster and faster

until he was pounding into her. Her moans grew louder as she wrapped her legs

around him to draw him deeper into her.

They were both so aroused that they could not last long; Janet screamed again as

she came and Daniel moaned loudly as she milked him dry. He lay on top of her

unable to move; even if he wanted to she was holding him so tight he could not

have moved an inch.

He nuzzled her breasts and groaned. "That was incredible, Janet. Just

incredible."

She stroked his head as she loved the feel of his weight on her. "Danny that was

so good. So much better than I have ever had before. I am not going to let you

out of this bed for at least the next 50 years."

Smiling he laved a pert nipple. Her moan was music to his ears. "Who says I want

to go anywhere."

Janet smiled the smile of a woman truly ravished and pleasured. "Sounds like a

deal to me."

At last they had both caught there breath and just held each other. Daniel

sighed a little. "This was probably too fast but I cannot regret it; I hope you

do not."

Janet giggled again. "No woman with any kind of a brain is going to regret

getting laid like this. I may not be able to walk tomorrow but you will not be

able to get the smile off of my face with a hammer and chisel."

Daniel smiled at this. "So ready for round two?"

Janet grabbed him in a very sensitive place. "You had better be or you never

will be again."

Buffy and Cassie noticed that the lights were still on in the kitchen and living

room but nowhere else. Buffy parked her car and they stealthily moved close to

the house. Her slayer hearing caught some unmistakable sounds. She pulled Cassie

back as she was about to go onto the porch.

"They are a little busy right now."

Cassie's eyes widened. "Do you mean…."

"Yep. Your mother keeps a window partially open in her bedroom right."

"Yeah she likes fresh air… oh wow can you hear them?"

"Yep."

Cassie giggled. "What do we do? Mom will worry if I do not come back tonight but

I do not want to call in case I interrupt something."

Buffy thought about it. "Tell you what. You move the car down the road; I will

stay here and when they take a break I will signal you with my flashlight. You

can then call and tell them that you spent more time then you thought and will

crash at my place tonight. And then I will jog back to you and we leave."

"OK."

Janet groaned as a familiar sound intruded. Her cell phone; which was probably

still attached to her pants laying somewhere in her bedroom. Daniel at first did

not want to let her go; round two had been just as good as round one.

"Danny let me go; I have to answer my phone."

"Why?"

"It might be Cassie or something important."

"Oh all right but you are coming right back."

Janet giggled again. This seemed to be a new habit for her.

"I promise."

"Mom?"

"Cassie is something wrong; you should have been home by now."

"We lost track of time; you know Buffy is a California girl and they are Olympic

and world champions at shopping. I am tapped out and gonna crash at Buffy's.

There is a traffic jam; I guess a high school football game or something since

it is a Friday. I will see you in the morning."

Janet chewed her lip. "OK, but call me as soon as you wake up and let me know

when you will be home."

"OK mom, love you."

"Love you too honey. Bye."

Daniel smiled at his naked woman as she headed back to the bed. A real Pocket

sized Venus; all curves and warm places and God did he want her again.

Janet barely got to the bed when Daniel pounced and pulled her under him;

ignoring her gasp and squeak as he proceeded to fill her quickly and

efficiently; her moans told him his efforts were very appreciated.

Daniel kissed her again; they seemed unable to let go of each other. They had

barely been able to eat a quick breakfast; Cassie had called and even though it

was not particularly early it still made them rush. Janet was unsure what to

tell her daughter and wanted to think about it for a while; Daniel understood

but wanted to stay. He kissed her again and her moans told him that it was

definitely welcome.

Buffy looked at Cassie as they sat in the car; Daniel's SUV was still there.

"What do you think?"

"I am not sure. Want to find out?"

"Why not?"

Janet moaned as Daniel kissed her again. He needed to leave but she could not

let him go. Suddenly the door opened and they sprang apart to see a smirking

Cassie and a grinning Buffy laughing at them.

"No need to stop on our behalf. Cassie was going to pick up some things and we

were going to leave you two lovebirds alone for the rest of the weekend."

Janet and Daniel gaped at them. Cassie grinned at Buffy. "I think we broke

them."

Janet really did not know what to say and Daniel was speechless as well.

Cassie them smiled softly and walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"This took a lot less time than we figured and from the looks of you two it went

very well indeed. Are you going to have to replace the bed?"

Daniel blushed bright red as Buffy smirked at him. "We thought this would take a

while; turns out you two were so horny it took no time at all. Or at least I

hope you took your time going horizontal."

Janet finally managed to speak. "So you two planned this out?"

Cassie grinned. "Yep."

Daniel sighed. "Well at least I seem to have the approval of the family."

Cassie smirked again. "From the look on Mom's face I kind of doubt you were

thinking of that at all."

Janet sighed. "Honey I guess nothing seems to need to be said, since you and

Buffy were apparently conspiring to throw us together."

Buffy smirked even bigger than Cassie. "Yep. But it did not take much. You both

needed to get laid so bad. And it looks like an epic night of truly tremendous

humping occurred."

Both Janet and Daniel blushed again as Cassie laughed out loud.

Janet then smiled softly. "This is obviously getting ahead of ourselves; we do

not know where it will go."

Buffy grinned. "Well clearly upstairs."

General Jack O'Neill blinked as Janet Frasier entered his office. He had never

seen her look like this; regular uniform and such but the smile on her face left

him gobsmacked.

"OK now clearly something is going on; what is it."

Janet just smiled. This was seriously starting to worry him.

"Here is a leave slip; Cassie and I are taking a week off to travel some and

just be together; just the two of us."

"OK that is no problem. But that does not explain the smile."

Janet winked at him. "You will know soon enough." Then she left.

Jack blinked again. Then again. Did she just wink at him? Finally he got up and

headed out towards the day room. He needed to talk to some people about this.

Samantha Carter was sitting there in the day room; usually not a place she would

be found. She was also sitting there with a stunned look on her face.

Jack was now really worried. He had never seen that look on Sam's face either.

This could NOT be a coincidence.

Then Danny walked in. Right away the look on his face riveted Jack's attention;

because it looked just like the one on Janet's face.

Sam had turned to look at Danny. Still looking shocked.

Danny finally noticed them and did something even stranger; he blushed.

That was when Jack knew. He sat down slowly. "OK this was unexpected."

Sam rather dazedly nodded. "Janet just told me she was taking a week off to be

with Cassie. And that Daniel had spent the night with her."

At that moment Janet came bustling in; grabbed Daniel and laid a big one on him;

then grinned at Sam. "And what a night it was."

Then she smiled a sinister smile at Jack.

"Any comments from you will mean some REALLY BIG NEEDLES in your future."


End file.
